An Unknown Kijo
by ArtistaDartChan
Summary: InuYasha X Hellsing Crossover! What happens when Alucard Hellsing is sent to watch a mysterious young woman? What happens when he discovers her secret? Sesshoumaru O.C. matchup! RR
1. Suspicions

It was well past midnight at the Blue Moon and the female singer on stage was just coming back on to do another number. Alucard Hellsing sat in the audience, watching her every move as she came out on stage and stood at the microphone. Her pale blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, spewing from behind a black headband. It cascaded down past her shoulders and ended near the small of her back. She wore a black cocktail dress that hung from her shoulders; over her breasts, and hugged her body down to just past her thighs. It loosened and flowed elegantly down to the floor. Her fingernails were long and elegantly groomed; colored as black as the barrel of a gun. She sang into the microphone with all her soul, you could see it in her eyes. They were like blue glittering sapphires that shone bright with emotion and hope, yet sad. Her voice rang through the building clear as a bell and twice as beautiful. The people sitting at the tables all around sat and watched her in amazement, her voice touching their very souls. Alucard seemed to be the only one who wasn't entranced by her song. He sat there at his table by himself recalling what his master had told him earlier.  
  
"Alucard, I'm trusting you to this." Integral said, as an order. "This woman isn't to be taken lightly. She has a history of violence."  
  
"She's a human woman, what do I need to worry about?" Alucard said as he materialized beside the window she was gazing out of.   
  
"Some suspect she isn't." She warned. His tousled black hair hung sloppily over his glowing red eyes as a playful smirk wiped across his lips, his fangs just barely peeking out at the corners.   
  
"Well even still, I don't think I need to worry. I am a very strong vampire after all, not much can get in my way." He smiled. Integral sighed.   
  
"Someone really should deflate your ego."  
  
"Nah," Alucard smiled as he began to slowly dematerialize before her eyes. "I think its great the way it is."  
  
The young woman on stage hit a high note clear enough to break glass, which brought Alucard out of his flashback. A moment later, she ended the song and received a standing ovation from the entire audience as a tall man in a tuxedo walked out on the stage and up to the microphone.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Alexia Celestas!" He said applauding for her himself. Alucard reached for his hat and pulled it on. He pulled his white gloves on over his rough hands and stood from the table. His target was escorted from the stage and he watched them as he followed them towards a side door. They went out the door and a split second later, so did he. They walked through the hall, the man's hand on her shoulder and leading her deeper into the complex. Alucard was sure to keep far enough back to not be noticed, but close enough to see and hear everything. Her long blond hair flowed elegantly with every step forward. "That was an excellent performance tonight miss Celestas." The man accompanying her commented. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Thornton, I think I could've done better though." She said. Alucard found her voice quite pleasant, which was saying a lot about Mr. I'm-a-big-strong-macho-vampire-that-shows-no-emotion-whatsoever.   
  
"I think you have an incredible voice," he said as his hand began to slowly travel down her back. "And an even more incredible body." She wasn't very amused by his actions. Alucard could pick up on her uneasiness and anger as he continued to follow behind them. The man's hand drifted down past her lower back to her rear when her gave it a quick smack. She squeaked in surprise and her hands raced to cover her vulnerable area.   
  
"Mr. Thornton!" She said objectively and surprised, half angry too. "I'm not that kind of girl, I have a man at home to think of!" she said as she stopped, turned, and glared at him. He was smiling sickly and she didn't like it. Alucard didn't want to intervene, but he would if he had to. The man went to reach for her arm to grab it and pull her along, but she promptly slapped it away.   
  
"Girl, if you ever want to sing here again, you'd better come with me and do as I say!" he warned as he reached for her again. This time, she slapped him across his face, leaving scratch-marks from her nails.   
  
"I won't do it! Let me go!" she demanded.   
  
"This is starting to get interesting" Alucard said silently to himself as the man pulled the girl into a narrow hallway, still in Alucard's field of vision. He had her forced up against the wall and was drawing himself close to her. She was glancing around, as if she was looking for something. As he went to kiss her, she grasped her hand tightly around his throat and forced him up against the opposite wall. The quick change of control surprised both the man and Alucard.   
  
"Now listen, I don't want to have to kill you, so just let me go and I'll forget this even happened." She warned as she started to dig her nails into the tender skin.   
  
"Okay, okay!" he said frightened for his life. Alucard could've sworn he saw her eyes glow bright red, but maybe it was just the lighting that made it seem that way. Yea, she was just an ordinary human girl, why would her eyes glow red? The man came out of the hallway in a hurry and rushed away, back towards the stage area. She watched him run, and then turned and continued down the narrow hallway. 


	2. The Secret Itself

With a quick shake of his head, Alucard began to follow her down the hall to a door with her name on it. She entered the room and then shut and locked the door behind her. Alucard grinned, he loved the fact that he could hide in the shadows and not be noticed. He quickly slipped through the wall and into the room, where he hid between a large chest of drawers and a closet. She was at the desk with the telephone up to her ear.   
  
"Hey! What's up sweetheart?" she said coolly. She began to twist the cord around her index finger and then unravel it. "Nah, I just finished, I'm going to change and then come home, okay?" A pause and a smile. "Okay, leave the door unlocked for me, okay? Love you." She said, after a split second, she placed the phone back onto the receiver. She turned on a small stereo that was across the room and then stretched her arms and legs. Alucard's mind automatically raced with the thought that she'll be getting changed which meant a free strip show for him. He settled in comfortably and smiled as she unzipped the back of her dress all the way down to her lower back. She started walking towards a corner where a privacy curtain was set up. Just before she walked behind it, she picked up a white spaghetti-stringed tank. She disappeared behind it for a few moments but reemerged wearing the shirt with a pair of black bike shorts. The thing he found slightly odd was the fact that she was walking around cradling a huge fluffy white fur. She had it wrapped around her like it was a feather boa, in all sorts of different ways. She pulled her ponytail out and left the hair band in until she approached her mirror. She sat down in front of it and tugged at the black band. It came off and two tiny triangle shaped objects poked up. Alucard had to blink and rub his eyes several times before he could believe what he was seeing. She didn't have regular ears! There were a pair of silver dog-ears atop her head, twitching and trying to free themselves of the hair that was strewn sloppily about them. The girl picked up a brush and started to pull the hair out of her ears, sorting it out and parting it straight down the middle. When she was satisfied with the way it was, she put the brush down and picked up a piece of cloth. She began to hum to herself as she soaked the cloth, wrung it out, and then began to wash the makeup from her face. A large amount of skin colored makeup washed from her cheeks and forehead to reveal a pair of red streaks underneath her eyes, coming up to where her ears should be and a lavender crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"She's hanyou?!" Alucard gasped to himself. It was then he realized that the fluffy fur wasn't just a fur; it was her tail. She let it stretch out and drape out from the chair and down onto the floor. She discarded the cloth and reached into the drawer, pulling out a contact lens case. In no time flat, her eyes went from a deep sapphire blue to a shining gold. She smiled and popped off the fake teeth, revealing her fangs. She smiled to herself in the mirror, looking dangerous. As she removed the black color from her claws, she sang to herself the song she sand earlier that evening. Alucard was enjoying watching the amusing hanyou girl beautify herself. It was all strange to see such a creature, especially since he didn't think any existed. Her phone rang and she reached towards the desk, but it was a good 15 feet away. The phone lifted up and flew over to her hand! Alucard was amazed yet again. "She's hanyou AND she has knowledge of such magic!" he whispered to himself as she talked into the phone and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving now…. I won't be back until tomorrow night. See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone by tossing it back towards the desk and it landed dead on the receiver. She put her things away and stood. She gathered her things such as the money she had been paid and a few miscellaneous items, and put them in a purse. She wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and she was planning on walking out on the street looking like that? She walked out the door and closed it behind her, and started down the hall. Alucard passed through the wall and followed behind her. He followed her out the back door into a dark alley, where Alucard became even more confused. She was standing in a dark, back alley late at night in her bare feet and shorts and a tank. She glanced around again, like she did earlier that night when she threatened that man. She dropped her purse to the ground and put her hands together as if praying. A strange energy began to grow around her; Alucard could feel it grow as she began to murmur some strange words that sounded similar to Latin, but it wasn't. The energy became visible to the eye and engulfed her in a brilliant dark red aura. Her eyes sprung wide open and the golden circles turned a deep dark purple as the whites turned blood red. Her body began to change, she sank to all fours and silver-white fur began to cover her entire body. Alucard didn't like the feeling he got from this girl; it felt like pure evil. What was she doing anyway that caused for such evil energy to just radiate from her body? He couldn't just leave, he had to stay and follow her…find out who she was. She began to shout these words now, and with a final word cried out, she was transformed into what looked like a giant silver-white wolf. It had to have been three feet at the shoulder and the eyes were bright blood red. The tail was huge, at least six feet long and a mass of soft fur. There were tufts of fur that stuck up behind the paws that looked like wispy clouds or smoke. The giant creature picked up the purse and began to walk out of the alley. As it approached the sidewalk at the end, Alucard traveled along the walls towards the creature, remaining unnoticed. The demon walked out along the street, walking as if it was a regular on the street. The red stripes below the eyes and the lavender moon appeared on its face as the steady beat of its feet on the sidewalk. Suddenly a person turned on to the street and walked towards the dog-like monster. He walked up to it like it was nothing strange.   
  
"Wow, look at that gorgeous dog!" he said as put his hand on the top of it's head. He scratched it with the tips of his fingers and his fingernails. To Alucard's surprise, the dog sat down and sounded content, as it's head was scratched. The man smiled and continued to walk down the street and the dog continued in the other direction. The fact that even though it looked out of place and strange in the grungy city streets but no one saw it so puzzled Alucard. 


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

The dog crossed streets and went down back alleys until it came to a rundown looking apartment building. It jumped up the steps and pushed through the door. Alucard followed as it climbed several flights of steps to the top floor before the roof. When it got to the top of the flight, it walked over to a steel door that had a large dog door on the bottom. The dog scratched the door once and the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked sounded with a click. With a nudge of its snout, it pushed through the door and it was relocked. A few moments passed and then Alucard passed through the door carefully. To his surprise, the whole apartment was beautiful. One look and you'd never think it'd be in such a rundown and shitty building. The walls were painted with elaborate designs and everything was absolutely beautiful looking. The place was spotless, neat, and free of clutter. It looked like a room straight out of a mansion. Alucard prepared to hide himself as he heard movement in another room. The sound of a TV broadcasting the late night news was heard very faintly through a door on the other side of the lofty apartment. His curiosity piqued his mind and told him to go into that room. There was something forcing him almost to look inside. Carefully and soundlessly he crept across the room and stood just outside the door. It sounded very quiet. Only the sound of the TV was heard. He decided to give it a look. Slowly, he peeked through the wall, letting only his head pass through. It was dark enough for him not to be seen, but there was slight movement on a bed that was up against a wall. He walked in and found two sleeping bodies on the bed. The first was the girl he'd been following all night; the singer from the restaurant. She was back to her hanyou form. Her golden eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully with a contented smile on her face. The silver ears that were hidden in the golden blond hair were drooped down, not twitching as before. Her hair was strewn across a pillow like it had been blown in a soft breeze and draped across the soft white surface. Her head rested on another body with her hand being held by another hand with similar clawed fingernails. A well-defined muscular torso was lifting and falling evenly with breath after breath. Silver-white long hair was strewn across another pillow. The man that was lying on the bed beside the girl had the exact same facial markings as she did, but in place of the silver dog ears, he had pointed ears. Was he youkai too? He was also displaying a contented smile across his lips as he lie there holding her hand to his chest, sleeping peacefully. He'd followed Integral's orders thus far, now it was time for him to report back to her. He stepped out of the room and pulled a small communications device from a pocket within his coat. He pushed a button and after a few seconds, Integral's voice came through clearly.   
  
"What is it Alucard?" she asked. He turned the volume down and spoke into the small device.   
  
"You were right about the girl, she isn't human. She's a full youkai." He said.  
  
"I had a feeling there was one around." She muttered.  
  
"There's not just one, there's another one. A male. They're both dog type demons and it appears they're from different families, otherwise they wouldn't be as lovey-dovey as they are." He said as he peeked back into the room at the sleeping couple.   
  
"They might've been reproducing to boost their population." Integral thought aloud. Alucard shook his head as he responded.  
  
"Negative, there's no evidence of young or the fact that they're even attempting to reproduce." He said as he looked in again. This time, the girl's ears were perked up and twitching. Did she hear him?  
  
"Well before they decide to wake up, you'd better get out of there, just make note of the location." She warned, it was beginning to wear into the early morning hours and he had to return anyway.  
  
"Hai." He said as he turned the device off and pocketed it. He looked in quietly once more and saw that the girl was missing. She was up and he had to get out. If she were a full youkai, she'd find him in no time. He decided to leave, but as he turned, he saw her sitting on a chair with her body draped across it like it was a piece of cloth. Her eyes glowed the bright red as she sat smiling at Alucard, bearing her razor sharp fangs. He'd come across a youkai before, but not near as powerful as she was. She drummed her long claws on her cheek, occasionally clicking them on her teeth. Her pale blond hair was draped around her shoulder and hung down over her chest.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here, vampire?" she growled. Alucard was caught and he knew he was in trouble. He tried to smile coolly, but she could smell his fear. Dog demons could do that.  
  
"I was sent here by Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing because you've been expected of killing several people." He told her.   
  
"Is that all?" she asked annoyed. Her eyes faded and her claws shrank some as she yawned. "That's all you want?" Alucard was confused.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't planning on actually confronting you, but since you're here…" he began. She rolled her eyes and stood.  
  
"Big deal, I kill a couple of people that no one'll miss. It's not all my doing either, by the way." She smiled evilly.   
  
"Not just you?" he asked.  
  
"I took part in the slaying also." Came a cool, calm, yet strangely intimidating voice from behind him. 


	4. The Final Say

Alucard whirled to see the male youkai standing directly behind him. His white hakamas were concealing most of his feet, but he could see the toes peeking out from underneath. He was angry; you could hear it in his voice despite how cool it sounded at first. His silvery white hair was slightly tousled as it hung down to almost the back of his knees, a large, white fur that was assumed to be his tail was tossed over his shoulder. "It's in our nature to kill, you shouldn't try to play god and protect those who are going to die anyway." He sighed.   
  
"It's not considered playing god, it's serving and protecting the human population." Alucard argued calmly. He hoped that they wouldn't kill him; he was cornered between two youkais that have been killing machines for the past month and a half that could easily tear him apart and leave him for dead.  
  
"Now, now Fluffy, calm down sweetheart." The girl sighed as she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Alucard stifled his chuckle, but the both of them heard it anyway and glared at him.  
  
"Fluffy is your name?" he asked holding back his laughter. The girl's ears swiveled to face backwards and flattened against the back of her head as she frowned at him angrily.  
  
"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru if you must know. Only she is allowed to call me 'Fluffy'." He said sounding arrogant.   
  
"And your name was Alexia, correct?" he asked as he pointed to her. She shook her head.  
  
"That's the name that people call me when I'm in public and they assume I'm nothing but a mere human. My name is Lady Inukijo, the female dog demoness that is loyal and faithful to my lord, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she latched onto his torso. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, right where the lavender moon was. She smiled and leaned against him.   
  
"Lady Inukijo, I've heard that name before." He said as he tried to remember where he had heard it.   
  
"I'm going back to sleep, he's nothing but a lowly vampire." She told Sesshoumaru. He grinned as she walked towards the open door to the bedroom. "Kill him when you're done." She disappeared into the bedroom leaving the two of them alone.   
  
"Yes, dear." He said to her. He then turned to face Alucard with a smile.  
  
"You can't kill me, I'm a vampire more powerful than you can imagine." Alucard said trying not to worry. Who was he kidding? Sesshoumaru could tear him apart in seconds! Sesshoumaru chuckled at his comment.  
  
"You know very well I can kill you in the blink of an eye, but because I'm tired and I want to get back to bed, I'll let you go this one time. The next time I cross you, I'll see to it you die a very painful death." He said as he turned heel and sauntered into the bedroom. "So take it from me, pray you'll never see me or my woman again, she's just as vicious if not more than I." As the door shut and Alucard was left alone in the large room, he decided it would be best to leave quickly. The sound of eerie laughter came from the bedroom and then Alucard just left. He passed out through the door into the apartment building and descended all the flights of stairs he climbed to get to the top floor. When he reached the ground, he exited the building and headed back to Integral's office.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the apartment, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Inukijo were settling in for the second time that night.  
  
"That vampire knows where we live and he'll be back sooner or later with friends, you know that right?" She said as she brushed some of the blond hair out of her face as she climbed into the bed. Sesshoumaru was also beginning to bury himself under the covers as well.  
  
"What's your point? Couldn't you smell the fear on him? He's weaker than us, even if we fought him separately. We don't need to worry about a few more of them or even an army." He said as he made himself comfortable.   
  
"True, but don't you think…" she began before he cut her off by silencing her with his index finger.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. Go to sleep, okay?" he told her as he kissed her forehead lightly. "My half-breed brother and that wench are coming to dinner tomorrow night, that's what we should worry about."  
  
"Okay sweetheart." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night."  
  
"Good night love." He said as he reached over and turned off the lights. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
